Recovery
by Multifandomz
Summary: A Katniss and Peeta one shot with spicy events that take place after the new era.


**WARNING: **

This story does have sexual and graphic content.

_(Story takes place 3 years after The War, Katniss's POV)_

I woke up today, unsure of how I'm going to move. Ever since I moved to District 12, and started a new life with Peeta, I've been having trouble getting out of bed. I don't know if it's mentally or physically due to the pain I feel in my legs, and heart as I ease out of the covers. Sometimes Peeta has to help me get out of bed, even with his artificial leg. I wonder how he still isn't sick of me after all these years...

Somedays are easier than others. Peeta would bake and I would hunt, then we'd eat dinner, watch TV, go to bed... the norm. But today was different. Today I decided to take Peeta with me hunting. Now that he's recovering from his hijacking, I thought it would be a good idea to spend some more time with him. "Peeta?" I call out after I got all ready to hunt. "Yeah?" I know Peeta is a morning person and usually gets up before me to make muffins, or some kind of meal. I make my way to the kitchen to see him without a shirt, in his boxers. Usually the sight of Peeta is nothing much, considering we've seen each other naked before in the arena, etc. But this time, I was left staring at his toned body. It seems as he really started to get back his muscle after the hijacking. He still has scars and episodes, but they're fading away everyday. He turns around and catches me staring at him, and I can feel my cheeks go red. He doesn't say anything, but he gives me one of his reassuring smiles that makes my heart do flips. "Will you come to the woods with me?" I mumble so quietly I'm not sure he heard me. "Of course," he says with a grin as he runs to his room to get ready. It surprises me how happy he is just to go to the woods hunting with me. But then again, we don't spend much time together so this is kind of a big deal. I await for him by the door, and I'm soon joined by Peeta who seems to be more excited than I am about this. "Lead the way!" He tells me.

Once we arrived at a nice spot in the middle of the woods, I pull out my bow and arrow to get ready to shoot. Usually I'm used to Gale hunting with me, back before the Hunger Games. I've never adapted to someone new hunting besides me or even in the woods beside me. But then again, this is Peeta... my lover and soulmate. He should experience this spot with me too, since I've experienced his paintings with him. As I hear a bird, Peeta starts to make chirping noises. I try not to laugh as he seems so clueless to hunting, running around trying to chase the birds and ruining my game. If someone else did this, I'd kill them, but once again... this is Peeta. It's nice to see him so happy, running around chasing birds, laughing when they all fly away, that I could feel a tear start to trickle down my cheek. When he turns around, he notices me silently crying and runs over to me, putting his now strong arms around my fragile body. "What's wrong?" He asks worriedly. "I just... it makes me so happy to see you running around and enjoying yourself..." I say as I hug him back tightly. Something then changes as he pulls away from me. "Peet-" before I can question if he's having an episode, he kisses me so fiercely that I nearly fall backwards. I feel his tongue enter my mouth, and I let him, moaning at the feeling of Peeta's groin hard against my thigh. Even in my hunting jeans and his pants, I could feel his hard member rubbing against me. It's been awhile since Peeta and I kissed, and I almost forgot the feel. My mind starts to go fuzzy as he now moves me onto the grass, him above of me. He takes off his shirt, and then begins to undo my buttons of my top. I moan as he kisses my neck, sucking and biting at my flesh as he now is undoing my pants. After we undress each other, it hits me that we're both naked in the woods. I realise then that we've been through so much, that there's nothing to hide for. Our scars match the same pain, and our bodies seem to look like they've been damaged beyond repair. Peeta looks into my eyes and I see the look of desire spread across my face. It's not long before he starts to kiss me feverishly, and I kiss him back with just as much passion, running my fingers through his now curly hair. We let out soft moans as Peeta now moves his mouth down to my breasts. He licks the nub around my left breast, squeezing the right ever so gently. My breathing becomes more heavy as I am welcomed with a whole new pleasure. That's when I feel the ache in my core, the same ache I felt at the beach while we were kissing. The desire and need for him, for my boy with the bread. He kisses down to my center, now making my whole body shiver as he licks my clit ever so carefully. The moan that escapes me is loud, but sudden as I adjust to this new pleasurable feeling. He begins licking in between my folds, moving a finger inside of my opening now and then. This causes me to grab onto his hair, panting his name like a ritual as I begin to feel my eyes close in pleasure. Once he licks my clit once more, I feel something that is new, and so pleasurable that I almost faint. My body tightens as I am met with a loud cry that I can barely recognise as my own. I shatter underneath Peeta's tongue, feeling my walls contract every second as my body shakes with pleasure. Peeta's eyes are now dark blue as he licks around his lips, looking up at me with a new found hunger. He positions himself back on top of me, in which he puts his hands on the grass trying not to crush me. That's when I prepare myself for the pain, but also the pleasure. I look at Peeta and give him a nod, and he slowly enters me. I've dealt with worse pain, but it still hurts to the point where I'm clawing his back. He stops, putting his face into his hands as he sits up. "Shit... I'm so sorry Katniss... I hurt you again!" He cries. I automatically feel guilty for my reaction as I sit up to get his attention. "Peeta it's alright. You didn't hurt me, please don't stop..." I whisper, trying to save him from a reoccurring episode. He seems to calm down after I rub his back, and soon he's on top of me in the same position. As he enters me even more slowly, I'm met with pleasure instead of pain. It feels weird at first, but now that the pains gone it just feels a bit tight, like something doesn't fit. After a few thrusts though, I wrap my legs around his hips, feeling the pleasure build inside of me. "Fuck Peeta..." I whisper against his ear. He must've heard it because he now starts to grunt, moving faster in and out of me. The noises we make are enough to wake up a small village, but I don't care. I'm spreading my wings, about to take off as I hear Peeta chant my name. Once Peeta thrusts at a certain angle after a few minutes, I know I'm about to take off. My eyes shut as I moan loudly, feeling my walls contract against him. He seems to feel the same as his movements speed up and he whispers non recognizable things into my ear. I let out a final cry as my body spasms, grasping onto Peeta like he's my life line. Not long after, Peeta mumbles my name and thrusts into me roughly, which is followed by his eyes rolling in the back of his head as I feel him cum inside of me. He lets out a cry and then falls ontop of me, with his heavy breathing now matching mine. After a few moments, he slides off of me and asks me, "We made love. Real or not real?" And I answer back with a smile, "Real."


End file.
